Mercy Falls Hybrids
by Tiny007
Summary: The wolves of Mercy Falls are about to meet the wolves known only as Hybrids. these wolves are different and the Mercy Falls wolves have to find out why.


I don't know why I wanna write this back it seems like a bit of fun to write a fan fiction on Shiver. Well this isnt all Shiver but not a cross over either, if you get what I mean.

I don't own shiver or its characters only those I made my self.

**Mitch's pov**

The crimson blood lapped over my muzzle as I bit deeply into Alexia's leg fur. The taste of blood as the warm liquid ran over my throat was calming my soul but it wasn't what I wanted. Alexia was fighting back, biting at my flanks and at my paws but they were weak compared to the grip I had on her. Her teeth were sharp but she had no strength to puncture me or ever get hold of my fur. She had spoken against us, against the wolves.

A sudden pain hit the scruff of my neck as the sudden force of a wolf hit my back. I growled and lifted my muzzle and looked at the wolf. I growled once more and took a step back as the wolf closed the gap between me and himself, his fangs bared and…sharp. My mind flashed of the night of my first change. He was there, this wolf was there when I first change to wolf after being bitten. But he can change. He could change when he wished, cold or not.

I grumbled and growled as he stepped again sending words in my head, "stay away from my wolves."

I growled and stepped forward not taking the warning from this wolf. He didn't belong here. He laughed in my head sending my glance away from him and toward the area where I would run. More words but the same words, "Stay away from my wolves."

This time I knew he wouldn't be afraid to kill me. He was calm and steady with his growls and unlike me, shaking wasn't an option to him, his pose was perfect. I growled again before turning and running from this wolf.

**Zane's pov**

He took his time to understand my warning and by then he still hadn't gotten it right. This group had no right bringing new wolves. They were just dying out, those wolves were born under waste. Beck should know better than to just bring in wolves like that. Beck. I growled but when I heard Alexia's whine I turned, "Lexi. You ok?"

"do I look ok to you? My body is coated in blood and my fur is becoming matted and dirty. That wolf needs to learn some manners. Bastard." Alexia complained while trying not to sound in to much pain and show weakness to me.

"You will be fine, Lexi. You will begin healing in a few minutes and with the fur. All I can say is…Get over it!" My temper was at it's worse after facing one of Beck's wolves.

Lexi got to her feet and shook her fur, "Your right. That was one of Beck's new wolves?"

"I would say so. Beck never trains them, just lets them fend for themselves." I looked at Lexi and laughed, "We should get back to the others. Sure they wont be to happy to have missed the fun."

Lexi just nodded and we walked back to the small cruck we used as shelter. My eyes hit the sky as a water droplet hit my face with a soft splash before I shook my head, "We should speed up a bit, the rain is starting to really come down and Zoe will begin to worry about us."

"Your right." Lexi said before looking up at me with her golden yellow eyes that her light brown fur outlined and tinted them with blue. She was a beautiful wolf and a darling Human. At the age of only 10 did Mason change her. She was dying of a brain tumour when Mason, Our elder, found her and bit her, changing her within moments before he kept her and took her in. Lexi was one of the only wolves that I had trust in, other the Zoe. Being in a large group you would think trust isn't a problem, not for me, for me trust is the biggest problem apart from living and avoiding Beck's group. "Zoe was so nice to me. She cares for me when I am down or sick. She helps me want to be in this world. Before I changed and a few weeks after I wanted death, but no matter how much I called for it, it never came. It always hid in the shadows following others that like to live but those who want to die never do."

"Stop it, Alexia." I growled at her before sighing, "Zoe cared for us all, we all needed a mother figure and she fit just right and made us all welcome to the group. Zoe took you under her wing because of your human life so even if you wish now she will not let death close enough to take over your body."

"I know. I don't want to die now. I am happy as a wolf and happier with Zoe, the group and... You," Lexi sniffed and kept her pace in time with mine as to stay by my side. I smiled at her and I sped up our pace to make it back before becoming too wet.


End file.
